narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuroishi Island
Kuroishi Island (黒石島, Kuroishi-jima; Literally meaning "Black Stone Island"), also known as the Great Lizard Island (大きなトカゲ島, Okina Tokage Shima; Literally meaning "Great Lizard Island"), is a sacred place of the land of Lizards, the place where all the lizards that Kōhai, Illia, Kazuki and Kūdō have summoned live. It is home to small and large lizards alike, though the lizards are not nearly as big as the toads of Mount Myōboku. The island consists of several areas with different lizards with different abilities living in each area. Some of these areas include a beach with black sand, hills with perpetual mist, a savannah, and forests. Overview For a human to get to Kuroishi Island from Kirigakure, it takes a week of travel by land, then another week by boat or, if they have a summoning contract, they can let a lizard use the Reverse Summoning Technique. In the anime Illia used the summoning technique without a contract and got transported to Kuroishi Island. On Kuroishi Island there exists a score of different poison and medicine formula that have been passed down since the time of the Sage of the Six Paths. Few humans have ever learned these secret formulas. One of these poisons prevents the afflicted from molding chakra properly and makes them see and hear things that are not really there. There is a special location on the island called Forbidden Forest, where "dragons" resides. These "dragons" are the strongest lizards on the island and must be bested in combat in order to form a contract with them. Much like mount Myōboku, there are records that list all of the Island's lizard inhabitants and the name of the lizards stay on the list until they die. Near the center of the island is a hilly area perpetually covered in mist. This area is called The Wanderer's Graveyard and is an area where lizards and humans summoned to the island go to train their senses. This works by having the mist temporarily take your sight and having to navigate out of it. The mist also prevents the use of chakra, though it does not inhibit the ability to sense it nor the gathering of natural energy. Those who train here must be careful when they walk, lest hurt themselves on the many crevices in the area. Some of the inhabitants can use senjutsu, to gather natural energy. There are several sacred stone pillars on the black sand beach where people can feel the flow of natural energy more easily when sitting on top of them, however if the person is not completely still on the pillar, becoming one with nature, then he or she will begin to turn to stone. The statues of those who fail to become sages are taken and placed in a cave. Each of the four areas of the island teaches a different version of senjutsu. The strongest sages of these areas discard their original names, obtain the title of Great Sage and inherit the honorific name associated with the senjutsu school. The four Great Sages possess a great amount of authority over the islands affairs. However, all four of these Great Sages answer to the Elder Sage's authority in all matters. Senjutsu Schools Unlike most other summoning domains that practice senjutsu, Kuroishi Island senjutsu is separated into four distinct schools. Each of the four schools is led by a Great Sage who is the strongest practitioner of the school. Age and past deeds bear no significance in the nomination and selection of a Great Sage. Once the lizards of the island reach a certain age, they are free to choose a school to train in or non at all. Most lizards tend to choose the school nearest to the location where they were born, but some do not do so; as shown when Inuwashi, who was born on the Black Sand Beach, chose to train in the Blue Mist School instead of the Black Sand School. Black Sand School The Black Sand school trains on the beaches that it gets its name from. This school focuses on speed, reflexes and Fire Release techniques. Blue Mist School The Blue Mist school trains near and inside the Wanderer's Graveyard and focuses on overwhelming offensive attacks, honing one's senses and Water Release techniques. Green Forest School The Green Forest school trains in and near the Forbidden Forest. This school focuses on stealth and subtlety as well as Wind Release Red Savannah School Inhabitants *Budōwashi (Red Savannah Great Sage) *Hakutōwashi (Green Forest Great Sage) *Inuwashi (Blue Mist Great Sage) *Ougiwashi (Elder Sage) *Ōwashi (Black Sand Great Sage) Trivia *Anybody may make lizard summons that inhabit this domain and are free to use this location for their stories. *The island's symbol is the kanji for tail. *The lizards of Kuroishi Island have stated multiple times that they do not like Sanger. He states that this is because he uses Ice Release and that the lizards do not like the cold. Category:DRAFT